


Use Me, Abuse Me

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, Loki likes it rough, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-cest, possessive!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn't listening to Loki and giving him what he really wants.</p>
<p>So, he decides to show him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me, Abuse Me

Loki had told him to come to his bedroom directly after dinner, he had something to show him. Thor did as Loki asked, going to his rooms and then following the instructions left on a note on his door. He sat in the chair Loki had indicated, feeling himself being held to the seat by invisible ropes. He waited there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Loki finally entered, wearing only a simple, black robe. He stopped in front of the bed.

“Thor,” he started softly, “you know I love our  _special_  relationship and I have tried time and time again to get you to fuck me how I want. Even saying it in the plainest of words seems to simply bounce off your thick skull. So, I figured, perhaps that a _visual_  demonstration might get it through to you. And that’s why I asked for you tonight. Watch closely, my love.”

Loki dropped the robe, the silky fabric slipping off his skin and pooling around his feet. Three copies shimmered into existence around him, their cocks already hard and leaking, their eyes hungry and focused on their maker. They crowded around him, one of the clones taking Loki’s hair in his fist and yanking his head back, giving him a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. The clone shoved Loki harshly to the ground, his knees cracking on the hard floor and making Thor wince in his seat.  With his hand still wrapped tight in Loki’s hair the clone forced his cock into Loki’s mouth, the other two clones stood back and watched, stroking themselves as they watched. The clone pressed Loki’s head down his length, disregarding his gagging and choking. The words Thor wanted to say were stopped by an invisible barrier, forced to watch in silence as Loki choked himself on his own dick.

The clone sneered down at Loki, pushing his head down to the base of his cock. “Take it. I know you want it all. Choke on it.” Loki moaned, looking up at his clone with shining blue eyes. 

One of the other clones stepped up, the first one reluctantly pulling himself from Loki’s mouth, a thick line of drool dripping from Loki’s red swollen lips, the next clone quickly shoved his cock into Loki’s mouth. This one held either side of Loki’s head, fucking into his face with hard, unforgiving thrusts. Tears streamed from Loki’s tightly shut eyes, down his cheeks, his fingertips digging into the clone’s thighs. The clone pulled out, letting Loki sputter and gasp for air for a moment before shoving back in with a groan. The first clone walked into another room, coming back in with a jar and tossing it on the bed, he sat down on the foot of the bed, watching the third clone switch with the other.

The third clone pushed Loki’s abused mouth along the length of his shaft, making him wet every inch of it with open mouthed kisses before commanding him to suck his testicles into his mouth. Loki sucked one into his mouth, careful not to use teeth, slurping sounds filled the room. Thor noted that his trousers felt uncomfortably tight despite the war going on in his mind. He also noticed that Loki’s cock was hard and twitching between his legs. He wondered how he could glean any pleasure from getting so debased.

Suddenly the first clone stood, walking over to Loki and shoving the third clone away. He yanked Loki up from the floor and twisted his arm as he led him to the bed, tossing him on it so he laid on his belly, his legs hanging from the bed. The other two followed, one held down Loki’s shoulders while the other sat towards the head of the bed, watching. Thor had a perfect view of his brother’s face, turned towards him, Loki stared at Thor, his eyes shining and lidded with lust, the usually bright pupils almost black.

The clones passed around the jar, each taking a generous amount and slicking their cocks with it. The first took some extra, rubbing it over his fingers. Thor watched, his breath caught in his throat, as the first clone pushed to fingers into Loki, making his brother writhe and let out a pained moan. The clone at his shoulders pressed down more and the other put his free hand to the small of Loki’s back and fucking him hard with his fingers. The clone added a third, making Loki whine again and earning him a spank from the unoccupied clone. The clone working his ass open pried Loki’s asshole open with his fingers, stretching him until Thor could see tears spring from Loki’s eyes again.

The clone pulled his fingers out of Loki. “Turn him over.” The other two clones flipped Loki, manhandling him and yanking him into position. Now Loki’s head hung off the edge of the bed, his knees to his chest and spread as far as they could go. Thor shivered, he could see Loki’s hole, red and twitching, he looked vulnerable and open.  One clone positioned himself between Loki’s legs, another straddled his chest, wrapping Loki’s hands around his member, the third was in front of his face, his slick cock at Loki’s lips. The first pushed into Loki’s entrance, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Loki keened, his legs twitching against the hands that held them apart.

“The whore of Asgard wants cock and he’ll get it.” One of the cones said, Thor couldn’t be sure which though. The other two began using Loki too, fucking into his mouth and hands. Thor could even see the clone’s cock as it thrust in and out of Loki’s stretched throat. Thor thought he could hear Loki moan as his copies fucked him roughly, spitting obscenities and calling him names as they did. Thor shifted in his seat, mindlessly trying to get some friction against his painfully hard cock. They moved again, Loki was on all fours again, the clone pressing his cock back into Loki and fucking him until Loki was moaning and whining. The other two watched, waiting for their turn.

The clone pulled out suddenly, jerking his cock and pulling Loki’s head back by his hair. Loki closed his eyes and parted his lips, flinching when the clone’s first shot of come landed in a stripe across his face. The clone hissed in pleasure as he emptied himself onto Loki’s face, tossing Loki to the side when he was done. Another clone was quick to take his spot, turning Loki onto his back and slotting his cock inside. This clone shoved two fingers into Loki’s mouth as he fucked him, making him suck on them with a spat out order. Loki’s body twisted and writhed with the clones unrelenting pounding, his moans muffled by the fingers in his mouth. The clone pulled out with a slick noise, wrenching Loki up by the throat. Loki obediently closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sighing as clone came on his face. The clone tossed him back down, allowing the third clone to have him.

The third clone bent Loki nearly in half, putting Loki’s knees to his chest as he began fucking him. Loki twisted his fists into the bedding, biting his lip hard and whimpering. The clone grunted and groaned as fucked into Loki, the sound of skin smacking hard onto skin filling the room. The clone pulled out and crawled up to Loki’s face, sighing loudly while he spurted his come onto Loki’s face, over the others’ already drying seed on his face.

When the the third was spent, all three shimmered out of existence, leaving Loki panting and dirty on his bed. Thor felt his restraints dissipate, allowing him to get up and walk to the bed slowly, his eyes raking over every inch of Loki. His skin was bruised where the clones handled him too hard, the insides of his thighs and the skin around his hole shined with the jelly they used, his entrance was loose and bright red, Thor was sure if he touched him the skin would be hot, Loki might even flinch at the touch. Loki’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his cock lay half-hard on his belly. Loki watched him with lidded eyes, watching as Thor brought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and wiping some of the dried come off his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Thor pulled his hand away, examining his thumb carefully. “So… This is what you want?” He asked quietly, his voice low and rough.

Loki nodded weakly.

Thor grabbed Loki’s ankle, pulling him until Loki laid in front of him. Thor unlaced his trousers, hissing when his throbbing cock was finally freed. “This is what you want so badly…”

Loki nodded again, gripping onto the sheets. 

Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s neck, pressing his fingers just under his jaw. Thor lined his cock up to Loki’s loosened hole and pushed in. Loki winced, breathing hard as he was filled again. 

“How often?” He asked when was fully sheathed in Loki.

“What?” Loki panted.

“ _This_ ,” Thor growled through clenched teeth. He pulled back and shoved back into Loki hard. “How often do you do this? Have copies fuck you like some peasant whore after I make love to you?”  

The corner of Loki’s mouth curled up as he answered. “Every time,” he said quietly.

Thor growled, snapping his hips into Loki repeatedly. Loki’s back arched, whining high in the back of his throat. Thor paused.

“Has there ever been anyone else? Or is it just the copies?”

Loki smirked again. “ _Well…_ ”

Thor growled again, squeezing Loki’s neck. 

“There have been a few guards… And this one time with a group of warriors… They never notice your seed leaking from me.” He said, voice straining against the pressure of Thor’s hand.

Thor snarled, pounding into Loki, fingertips bruising Loki’s hips and jaw. Loki’s mouth hung open, yowling into the air, fresh tears springing from his eyes. Loki stroked himself with one hand, the other still gripping tightly onto the bedding. Thor rumbled from deep in his chest, cock slamming hard into Loki over and over again. Loki’s body stiffened, shuddering as he came on his own stomach and Thor’s, until he was drained and slumping into the bed. Thor pulled out when he started coming, spurting his seed onto Loki’s abused hole.

Thor stepped back when he was spent, looking over Loki’s dirty body again. Thor leaned over, grabbing a hunk of Loki’s disheveled hair and pulling him up to his face. “Never again, you understand? You are mine and no one else’s.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki sighed, “all yours.”

Thor dropped him back to the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, wetting a cloth with a pitcher of drinking water as Loki watched. He walked back, wiping Loki’s face clean with the cool rag and slowly moving down. Loki winced and hissed when Thor swiped the cloth over his abused entrance, Thor continued as if he couldn’t hear him, pressing the rough cloth too hard on the inflamed skin until he deemed it clean.

Thor walked around the bed, peeling the blankets back and grabbing Loki’s upper arm and pulling him up. He climbed into bed next to him, wrapping both of them up in the blankets. Thor hugged Loki to his chest, brushing sweaty locks of black hair from his forehead and kissing him softly. “You will tell me the names of the others who’ve used you in the morning. Rest now.”

Loki smiled tiredly, wrapping his arm around Thor’s waist. “I love you, Thor.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, his hand tangling into Loki’s hair and his eyes sliding closed. “I love you, too. Go to sleep now.”


End file.
